Lose It All
by Tori Z. Daniels
Summary: In the eyes of the school's population, he is nothing but a trouble maker and that is all he will be. She has it all; popularity, beauty, and intelligence. When their two worlds collide and are forced to spend time together, will fate take its course?


**Lose It All**

**----------**

He was what you could call an outcast. He spent his time with his small group of friends who were just about as socially shunned as he was. But this never mattered to them; they were quite content with where they stood in the school's society. They never felt as if they had to please or show off to anyone. They could pull pranks as much as they wanted and lose however many points for Gryffindor without even caring what the other Gryffindors thought; this is exactly what they did. This lack of interest in their house's points is exactly why in their first year at Hogwarts they were labeled as troublemakers and ignored by the higher ranked students. Over the years, he and his friends continued down this chosen path and caused nothing but problems for Gryffindor. Their main targets were the Slytherins, but pulling pranks on the same people repeatedly tends to make you lose interest. They then turned their attention to the "social elite" as they called them. This sparked a new hatred from the "social elite" towards the Marauders.

On the other side of the spectrum, was her place. Arriving at Hogwarts in only the fifth year, she created a new life for herself, burying the past. Ashamed of her past deeds, she pushed them from her mind and created new ones to replace them, all to fit in at Hogwarts. She became one of the most popular girls in the school. She had it all; friends, beauty, intelligence, and her choice of nearly any guy in school. Of course, she found her life just about perfect, not wanting to change a thing. She never would associate with the Marauders. She even refused all family ties to her brother, who was one of them. The only time she or any of her friends would acknowledge their existence was to laugh at them when they were caught before finishing a prank or if they did anything embarrassing. Other than that, she would ignore them all together.

But not all perspectives of another person stay the same. They say opposites attract. Could it possibly be true for the two of them?

**----------**

**Chapter I**

**----------**

Arithmancy. He hated Arithmancy and was sitting in the back of the class contemplating why he was still in the class. He should've taken Divination with the other Marauders. But no, he had to take Arithmancy. He looked around at the other students in the class. They all had their attention turned towards Professor Morgan and listening to what he was saying intently.

'Mr. Lupin,' the professor said, causing Remus to jump slightly. 'Tell me what Jaali's theory on numerical precognition stated.'

_This was probably in last night's reading…_Remus thought to himself. He knew he should have done it. 'I'm sorry what?' Remus said, feigning ignorance, hoping that Professor Morgan would move on to another student. This normally worked for him in most of his classes.

'Jaali's theory on numerical precognition, Mr. Lupin, what does it state?' Professor Morgan repeated slightly annoyed that Remus hadn't been hanging on his every single word.

'Jaali's theory on numerical precognition…' Remus repeated to himself. He looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck trying to remember that theory. 'I don't know, sir,' said Remus after a minute.

'I suspected that much,' replied Professor Morgan. 'Now, can some one who actually took time out of their busy schedules, unlike Mr. Lupin over here, and actually read the text book, or at least the chapter relating to our dear friend Jaali and his theory, please tell me what that theory states?' The hand that belonged to a girl in the front row shot up into the air. She was one of the people Remus despised immensely. 'Ah, we have some one who's actually alive in this class! Yes, Miss Black?' The girl in the front set down the quill in her hand and brushed back her hair from her face.

'Jaali's theory on numerical precognition is the basis for Arithmancy,' replied Gwynn Black. 'He believed that numbers could give hints to what may happen to a person in the near or distant future. He devoted his life to trying to figure out how to read the future from numbers. Unfortunately a rampaging dragon stepped him on before he could figure it out, but not before he made his theory known.'

'Very good Miss Black,' said Professor Morgan. Professor Morgan continued with his lecture. Gwynn turned around catching Remus's eye and smirked. She then mouthed 'moron' and turned back to Professor Morgan. Resisting every urge to shove a quill down her throat, he accidentally snapped his in half. He dropped the broken quill on to the table and pulled out his wand from his bag. Making sure the professor wasn't looking back at him (Professor Morgan didn't approve of using magic when not instructed to) and tapped the broken quill muttering '_Reparo._'

'Mr. Lupin, detention,' said Professor Morgan who had his back turned to the class, writing something on the board. Remus dropped the wand down on the desk. 'You know the rules in this class, no magic unless instructed to do so.' Remus hated it how Professor Morgan always knew what went on in his classroom even when he couldn't see what was going on. Remus tapped his newly repaired quill on his desk waiting for class to end.

'Now, for your assignment,' said Professor Morgan. 'I will be pairing you all up to work together on a paper on the history of Arithmancy. It can't be any shorter than three rolls of parchment, and I don't want large writing. If I find you writing larger than you normally do, you lose half the total points. It will be due in one week. Now, here are the groups that you will be working in. Lillian Evans and Margaret Lawson, Jason Brigs and Marie Justice, Gwyneth Black and Remus Lupin—'

'What?' Gwynn shouted standing up so quickly that her chair was knocked backwards. 'No! You can't pair me up with him!' Gwynn pointed back at Remus, who looked just as upset as she did about having to work with each other. 'I don't have time to write a three roll essay on my own!'

'You say that like you know he's not going to help with the essay at all,' said Professor Morgan. 'I'm sorry Miss Black, but you're stuck with him.' Professor Morgan began to list off the remainder of the groups as Gwynn picked up her chair and sat back down. Once the bell rang signaling the end of class, Gwynn and her friends, Lily and Maggie, walked quickly out of the classroom.

'I can't believe I have to work with him!' Gwynn shouted.

'I'm sorry Gwynn,' replied Lily.

'If he doesn't help you with the paper, we'd be more than happy to help you,' said Maggie.

'No, I couldn't let you do that,' Gwynn said. 'It's be too much work for you two. I'll manage.'

'Well, I'll be seeing you, I need to get to Charms,' said Maggie.

'Alright, we'll see you in Care of Magical Creatures then,' replied Lily, as she and Gwynn walked in the opposite direction as Maggie to go down to the dungeons for Potions.

**----------**

After classes were over, students returned to the common rooms for the night to work on homework and whatnot. Gwynn gathered up her Arithmancy stuff and walked over to the corner where the Marauders usually sat.

'Baby sister!' Sirius shouted when he saw Gwynn approaching.

'What the hell are you talking about Black?' she snapped back.

'What brings the goddess down from her high throne to associate with us lesser mortals?' James asked.

'This doesn't concern you two, I need to work on a paper with Lupin,' replied Gwynn, placing a hand on her hip and looking towards Remus who sat cross-legged in a chair.

'I'm sorry, I'm busy,' Remus said, staring off at a stone in the fireplace.

'And I'm the minister of magic,' snapped Gwynn. 'Look, I'm not happy about this either. I wouldn't have chose this out of my own free will, but free will doesn't matter to Professor Morgan apparently. You are helping me with this paper.'

'I don't feel like it right now,' said Remus. 'Check back with me tomorrow.' Gwynn's hand snapped out and grabbed Remus's wrist. Before he knew what was happening, she was dragging him off to the library. Once in the library, Gwynn kept a close watch on him as she grabbed Arithmancy books off the shelves, handing each of them to him to carry. Each time he was handed a book, he'd stick it back up on the shelf.

'That should be enough books,' said Gwynn grabbing one last book off the shelf and turned to Remus who stood empty handed. 'What happened to all the books I handed you?' she asked, though she already had an idea of what happened to them.

'What books?' he asked with mock innocence.

'Lupin, will you just try and cooperate?' Gwynn said, stomping her foot.

'Look, I told you, I'm in no mood to write a paper,' replied Remus.

'Just work with me here,' said Gwynn. 'If we get started now, we'll have all the best books and not have to fight off the other members in our class who will wait till the last moment.'

'Yes, but that's all the fun in writing a paper,' explained Remus. 'With luck, a trip to pick up a book turns into a game of American muggle football.'

'You may enjoy that, but I don't. How bout this, all you have to do is take notes from the books. I'll do all the writing.'

'Still a lot of work on my part.'

'Oh quit your griping.' Gwynn shoved the book she was holding into Remus's arms and led the way back towards some tables, picking out the books that Remus had put back. Gwynn led him to a table in the back of the library hidden behind the stacks. Remus set down the books and took a seat. Gwynn handed him a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill.

'Please just cooperate?' Gwynn asked as she pulled out a few rolls of parchment. Remus nodded and picked up the quill and flipped through the books, scribbling down information. After seeing that he was working, Gwynn began on the opening of the paper. Remus handed her a piece of parchment filled with dates and random tidbits of information, then grabbed another. It was nearly an hour before Gwynn set down her quill. She rubbed her hand and saw Remus hunched over a piece of parchment with a book propped up in front of him. Remus glanced up at Gwynn then back at his piece of parchment. His eyes snapped up again.

'I'm working,' he said quickly, covering the parchment with his arms.

'I wasn't doubting you, but now I am,' replied Gwynn. She stood up and peered over the books, but Remus hid the parchment under the table before she could get a look at it. 'Fine then,' she said. 'Well, I think we're done for tonight.' Gwynn gathered up her papers and placed them in her bag. 'Meet me here tomorrow at seven.'

'Okay,' said Remus. He watched Gwynn leave then took the piece of parchment from under the table. He folded it up and stuck it in his pocket before walking out of the stacks and back to Gryffindor tower. He walked straight past all the students and to the corner where he and the Marauders had declared their own.

'Enjoy the pleasure of my sister's company?' Sirius asked, as he was digging through Remus's bag.

'No,' replied Remus, snatching up his bag. 'She's rude, annoying, and unbelievably uptight. How do you put up with her?'

'I don't,' said Sirius.

'I'm off to bed,' stated Remus. 'I cannot stand to be in the same room as her.' He adjusted his bag over his shoulder and hastily made his way up the stairs to the boys' dorms.

**----------**

Remus and Gwynn continued to meet at night for the next few nights. Saturday night at seven, Remus walked back to the table that he and Gwynn had been working at for the past week to find it empty. He set down his bag and sat down waiting for her to arrive. He drummed his fingers as five minutes passed. He grabbed his bag and was about to leave when Gwynn came running out of the stacks carrying a small stack of books.

'Sorry I'm—' Gwynn started but suddenly tripped. Remus moved quickly and caught her before she hit the ground.

'Gwynn give me back those books!' said Krystal Hallowell, one of the other popular girls in the school. She gasped when she saw Remus holding Gwynn rather closely before running off. Gwynn pushed Remus away from her.

'You git! Why did you do that?' she shouted.

'What, stopping you from falling flat on your 'oh-so-perfect' face?' he asked. 'I thought you'd prefer not to have your face ruined.'

'This is going to be all around school in no time!' she said, sinking to the ground. 'Everyone will think I've been seeing you secretly and then that simple catch will be turned into a snog session… Everything's going to be ruined!'

'Just explain everything, they'll believe you,' said Remus grabbing the books off the ground. 'I mean, you're _you_. People with your status can make anyone believe their lies.'

'Don't you know anything?! Would I admit to a relationship with _you?_ Of course not! To them, it'll be a cover story for something that wasn't even true in the first place. They won't believe me because I would never be seen with the likes of you! Now everything will fall apart! This is all going to be Krystal's fault… She's hated me since I came here! She'll do anything to knock me down to your status.'

'Gee, thanks. If it means anything to you, I guess I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault… you just did what you thought was best.' She stood up and flipped her hair off her face. She took the books from Remus and fixed her bag. 'You want to go work in the common room?'

'Being seen with me in public? Who are you and what have you done with Gwyneth Black?' Remus said eyeing her suspiciously. Gwynn set the books down on the table and sat down next to them. She rested her head on her hand and stared at the ground, contemplating how to disprove the rumor that Krystal was no doubt spreading as she sat there.

'Does it really mean that much to you?' Remus asked. Gwynn looked up at him. 'Being popular I mean. Does it really matter that much?' Gwynn sighed and folded her hands in her lap.

'I guess not,' she replied, sounding very upset. 'But it's the only way I've lived and I was happy. But I guess I can adjust… I bet Krystal's happy. I was the only person standing between her and Micah. He finally asked me out today. Micah Freer. I couldn't believe my luck. Should've known that everything would take a down turn from there. I want to get back at her so much, but if I do, I'll be just as bad as Sirius.' Gwynn sighed and looked back at the ground. 'I can't believe I'm telling you this. You probably don't care at all. Just another way for you to see some of the social elite in pain, right?' She looked up and saw Remus had moved from close to the stacks to on the table next to her.

'Nah, you guys suffering is only enjoyable when we cause it,' Remus said. Gwynn rolled her eyes and looked back at the ground. Remus raised his hand towards her shoulder but pulled back slightly, but then set it on her shoulder. 'Everything always works out for the best,' he said. 'How bout we forget about the essay tonight? You can plot revenge on Krystal or go meet Michael.'

'Micah,' corrected Gwynn.

'Yeah whatever,' replied Remus, shrugging. 'If it's truly your last night as who you are now, go have fun. Maybe you can join the ranks of the Marauders tomorrow.'

'I can't wait,' said Gwynn flatly. She hopped off the table and left the library, leaving Remus.

After she was gone, Remus went straight up to Gryffindor Tower. He told the password to the fat lady and entered the common room to find James using a levitation charm to position a box of dung bombs over one of the prefects. Remus walked over.

'Hey Moony,' said James, keeping most of his concentration on the box.

' 'Allo Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail,' replied Remus, sitting down in a chair next to Sirius's. 'Can I run a revenge plot by you guys and hear what you think?'

'Yes! Revenge!' shouted James, forgetting about the box of dung bombs that fell on to a first year's head. 'So who's the target?'

'No, not you guys,' said Remus, 'just me. I'm doing it as a favor.'

'For who?' Sirius inquired.

'If you must know, Gwynn,' Remus replied. 'I kind of ruined her life and I'm hoping to make it right again.'

'She won't care you know,' said James.

'She never cares about the lesser mortals,' added Sirius.

'I don't care,' Remus said. 'I'm going to help her.'

'D-d-don't c-complain t-to u-us wh-when you g-get n-nothing in-n r-return,' stuttered Peter. Remus waved off their comments and walked up to the boys' dormitories passing Krystal who was telling a group of Gryffindors what she had "seen" in the library.

**-----**

Gwynn walked out of the library and towards the Great Hall. She knew Micah had a tendency to hang around there for a while after dinner. She opened the doors to the Great Hall and saw Micah with a few of his friends standing near the Ravenclaw table. She leaned against the doorframe just watching him. Like Krystal, Gwynn had been trying to catch Micah's attention for the longest time. One of Micah's friends pointed over towards her and Micah turned around. He smiled when he saw her and walked over to her.

'Hey, what are you doing here,' he asked.

'Nothing really, just couldn't wait till tomorrow to see you,' replied Gwynn.

'Really?' Micah said.

'Yeah,' said Gwynn. Micah put his arm around her and led her into the Great Hall.

**----------**

The next morning, Gwynn arrived a little late to breakfast and walked quickly into the Great Hall. She didn't notice to few quick glances that she was getting from people as she walked over to where she normally sat.

'Good morning,' Gwynn said smiling at her friends and setting her bag down next to an empty chair.

'Excuse me, but shouldn't you be at the other end of the table?' asked Aurora, staring at Gwynn with a look of slight disgust.

'Wh-what do you mean?' Gwynn said, her smile faltering. She looked at the other girls she normally sat with. All of them shared the same look as Aurora with the exception of Lily. Lily shrugged and mouthed 'Sorry.' Krystal, who was seated next to Aurora, stood up.

'We all know about Lupin's and your snog session in the back of the library last night,' said Krystal. Gwynn tried to say something, but couldn't find the words. She looked around. She knew everyone knew Krystal's story and believed it. 'Poor Micah, only finding out today that his "girlfriend" never had any intention of faithful to him,' Krystal said with a hint of victory in her voice. Gwynn placed her hand at her neck and looked out of the corner of her eye at Micah. Micah was staring at her with a mix of anger and hurt in his eyes. 'Well, Gwynn, I think you should go join your boyfriend down there.'

'It's not true,' Gwynn said in a whisper. She tore her eyes away from Micah and glared at Krystal. 'It's not true and you know it!' Gwynn said louder.

'I saw it with my own two eyes, Gwynnie,' replied Krystal. 'You'd do anything to remain on top wouldn't you? You're going as far as to denying your boyfriend. What would he say?'

'The only boyfriend I have is Micah,' growled Gwynn.

'Darling! There you are!' came a shout from the other end of the table. The group of popular girls all looked over and saw Remus coming towards them. Gwynn's eyes grew wide and she instantly paled. **' "Everything always works out for the best" my ass…' **Gwynn thought as he came closer. She should've known that he would use this chance to ruin her life in anyway possible. She looked down at the ground preparing for whatever he had planned for her when she felt him push past her. She looked up in time to see Remus hug Krystal who shrieked in a mixture of surprise and horror.

'Krys-Krys! I've missed you since last night in the library!' Remus shouted. He turned to face Gwynn. 'Gwynn, thank you for not blabbing about that horrible display of public affection back in the library. Krys and I really appreciate it. Don't we sweetie?' Remus looked back at Krys with the biggest, cheesiest grin plastered on his face.

'Let go of me Lupin!' Krystal shouted, pushing him away from her. 'What the hell is wrong with you?'

'But I though you were going to tell them about us and also about how you don't care what they thought,' said Remus pouting. Gwynn repressed her laughter as she watched Krystal stumble back a few steps.

'I never said that!' Krystal said looking around at the eyes that were watching her every move.

Remus looked around and acted surprised to see everyone staring at them. 'Oh, right, I guess I can go on pretending. See you tonight Krys-Krys! Same place as always right?' Remus practically skipped back towards his end of the table as the entire student body watched him go. Remus looked back over his shoulder and caught Gwynn's eye. She gave him a small grateful smile before turning around.

'Krystal, you're the one who's actually going out with Lupin?' Aurora asked.

'Gwynn, we are so sorry we doubted you,' Christine said. Aurora paused from telling off Krystal to say, 'Yeah, Gwynn, I'm incredibly sorry. I didn't mean a word of it.'

'Oh, it's okay, Rora. I don't blame you. This is a typical Krystal thing.' replied Gwynn, glancing at Krystal and smirking. Aurora smiled briefly before beginning to yell at Krystal once again.

'Go sit over there!' Aurora shouted pointing at the other end of the table. 'Join your boyfriend and his friends.'

'This is all your fault!' Krystal screamed at Gwynn and threw herself at Gwynn. Krystal had caught Gwynn off guard, knocking her to the ground. Krystal went straight for the hair as many girls normally do and also scratched at Gwynn's face. Gwynn, not wasting her time with pathetic sissy fighting, punched Krystal's face and pushed her off. Krystal clutched her nose as Gwynn went to punch her again, but stopped with her fist raised. Krystal and Gwynn looked up and saw Professor McGonagall standing behind them, holding Gwynn's wrist.

'Fighting?' McGonagall said. 'I would've expected better from you two! Twenty-five points from Gryffindor and a detention for both of you!' Gwynn and Krystal nodded and stood up, both feigning shame. 'Your detentions will be served out tonight. Miss Black, yours in the library and you, Miss Hallowell, in the dungeons. Nine o'clock.'

'Yes ma'am,' replied Gwynn and Krystal simultaneously. As Professor McGonagall walked back up to the staff table, Krystal and Gwynn both glared daggers at each other.

'You think you've won don't you?' Krystal hissed just loud enough for Gwynn to hear.

'I'm still standing where I was aren't I?' Gwynn muttered back, smirking. 'You… well, it looks you you've fallen to the bottom of the food chain doesn't it?'

'You'll pay for what you did to me. Micah, popularity, you'll lose everything. You can count on that. I won't let you keep the things you stole.'

'I'd like to see you try.'

'Enjoy your short lived victory.'

'Enjoy life at the bottom.' Krystal turned on her heel and stormed off towards the hospital wing. Gwynn brushed back her waist long black hair from her face and sat down at the table for breakfast. 'God I hate her,' muttered Gwynn, pressing a napkin to her cheek where Krystal had scratched her. The rest of breakfast was uneventful, with the exception of an attack on the Ravenclaw Social Elite by the Marauders earning them a good week's detention.

'It's a wonder those boys are still here,' said Aurora, watching a professor yell at them. 'I think they should've been expelled a long time ago. You know, back in their first year.'

'I completely agree, Aurora,' said Ashley. 'Nearly everyone has been hit with their pathetic pranks and yet Professor Dumbledore refuses to get rid of them. They're like his prized students, for some reason.'

'They should be sent to Durmstrang,' added Lindsey. 'A school like that would straighten them out. Plus I hear the lakes are deep and beyond freezing. Accidents do happen.'

'Didn't you go to Durmstrang for a little while, Gwynn?' asked Danelle.

'Just for my first through fourth year,' replied Gwynn. 'That school could straighten any student out.'

'You know,' said Lily. 'You never told us why you came here.'

Gwynn froze with her fork half way to her mouth. She set it down slowly and answered, 'I guess my mother just couldn't stand to have me away from home for so long. She must've missed her only daughter. It must have been horrible with just her as the only woman in that house.' After seeing them all accept this, Gwynn sighed internally.

**----------**

That night at eight, Gwynn walked down to the library with her hands embedded deep into her robe pockets. This was the last thing she needed at the moment. Why did she have to fight back? She could've just held back till McGonagall came and caught Krystal. Yeah, like she wouldn't fight back. She couldn't just hand Krystal the win. Punching her was well worth it though. A smirk crept across Gwynn's face thinking of how good it felt to give Krystal what she deserved. Not watching where she was going, she ran into some one, instantly snapping out of her thoughts of the earlier events.

'Sor—oh, it's only you Lupin,' said Gwynn, stepping back to get a look at whom she had bumped into. 'You shouldn't stand in the middle of the corridor. Leaves you as an easy target.'

'Keep on smirking like that, Black, and the Slytherins will declare you one of their own,' replied Remus.

'Shouldn't you be back in Gryffindor Tower? Or are you out torturing some poor first years?' inquired Gwynn harshly.

'Why does it matter to you?'

'You normally have a reason to be wandering the corridors this close to curfew.'

'True, but you on the other hand are a different story. Gasp! Did the oh-so-high-and-mighty-goddess get a detention?' Gwynn rolled her eyes and walked past Remus towards the library. He ran to catch up and matched her stride step for step. 'You can't escape that easily Black. You got a detention didn't you? What'd you do, only get a nine out of ten on an assignment? Or did you only arrive a minute early for class? Could it—'

'Will you shut up? It wasn't that bad!' Gwynn snapped.

'So you did get a detention! This is going to make Hogwarts history! I must stop the print of the next edition of _Hogwarts: A History_! Miss Black, what exactly did you do? Inquiring minds want to know!' Remus slowed his pace as Gwynn did till they both came to a stop.

'Do you really want to know, Lupin?' Remus nodded. 'Well then, I won't tell you.'

'You know you want to tell me,' Remus said, grinning wickedly.

'What makes you think that I would want to tell you?' Gwynn asked picking up her speed a little. 'I don't know why I'm still talking to you. Just back off so I can go to my detention and get it over with.'

'You know I can always ruin your life,' Remus replied. Gwynn stopped suddenly as Remus continued on for a few steps. He turned towards her, still grinning.

'You wouldn't…' Gwynn said with a mix of anger and fear.

'Please! I now know how fragile your status is. I could easily destroy any one of you. You just make these types of things much more fun. I'm thinking tomorrow at dinner… but I'd have to do something I really don't want to do… Eh, it'd be worth it.'

'Fine! I'll tell you! I broke Krystal's nose. Are you happy now?'

'You're too easy to break, you know that Miss Black?' Remus gave her a quick pat on the head before walking into the library. She stared annoyed at the doors to the library for a moment before entering.

'So nice of you to join us Miss Black,' Madam Strife, the librarian said icily. 'I'm glad your detention did not interfere with your busy schedule. Mr. Lupin will inform you of what your detention entails. I will be in my office if you need me.' Madam Strife strode into her office with a large stack of new books to be categorized. Gwynn turned to Remus who leaning against a shelf.

'Well, Lupin?' Gwynn asked, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side.

'Well what?' he asked, yawning.

'You know perfectly well what! What's the detention assignment?'

'Say please.'

Gwynn pursed her lips and looked away from him. 'Would you _please_ tell me the detention assignment so I could get out of here quickly?'

'I couldn't feel the sincerity there… could you say it a little nicer and at least talk to me?'

'Tell me or I will curse that mouth of yours right off your face. Is that nice enough for you?'

'You're more like your brother than you think…. Anyway, we just have to reshelf these six carts of books. Basic library detention stuff.'

'Don't I know it…' Gwynn mumbled to herself.

'What'd you say?' Remus asked.

'How would I know that?' Gwynn replied. Not like I've been in detention before.' Gwynn grabbed a cart of books and pushed it towards the far end of the library. Remus also grabbed a cart and started on the end of the library he was on. It wasn't even ten minutes later when Gwynn came strolling down the aisle where Remus was.

'Not done yet?' she asked.

'Course not, slacking off I see,' replied Remus.

'Nope, finished. Have fun Lupin.' Lupin paused at this comment and looked towards Gwynn who was halfway towards the door.

'You know, for a girl who's never been in detention before, you sure know good ways to cheat,' Remus said. He pulled out his wand and cast a quick spell on the books on his cart and they flew to their proper places on the shelves.

'You pick up on these things,' replied Gwynn. 'I read the spell in a book somewhere. You know I'm always eager to learn new spells.' Remus was about to say something when Gwynn cut him off. 'Now if you'd be so kind as to not speak to me anymore. The last thing I need is people thinking we're good old friends. I'm already on thin ice as it is.' Gwynn increased her speed as she walked out of the doors.

**----------**

_A/n: well, this is what I have been working on in my Sweet Misery off periods. Look! Gwynn's back! But she's a bitch! Huh? I know, I know, it's odd. But the story all works out in the end. Yes, I have a sudden ::well not necessarily 'sudden':: obsession with the Remus/Gwynn pairing. I actually have a billion and one different versions of what Sweet Misery has started. There are similarities between all the versions and you will be able to point them out._

_Anyway, when I find myself unable to work on SM, I'll probably be working on this story. BTW: the rest of the chapters of this story most likely won't be as long as this one. 11 pages… o0_

**----------**


End file.
